Ares
by JaspersStoryAlter
Summary: If all the Cullen kids were single and someone finds their mate. No names spoken but Bella/Jasper. Lemons


**Set at Forks high school and none of the Cullens are mated, they are vampires. When they actually take the time to look and notice they will immediatly know their mates.**

**Although no names are said, it is Jas/Bella but you can imagine whoever you like if it makes you happy (-: Dont forget to review!**

* * *

We sat at the same table. He spoke to his friends and I spoke to mine. Most of the time my friends didn't even bother hiding the fact that they were staring at him and his friends.

No one ever understood exactly why or how it happened but the most popular beautiful people in the school sat just two seats down from me at the same lunch table. Sitting so close to them didn't make my group any more popular, just something to gossip about.

The beautiful people never acknowledged us and we didn't bother them. It was an unspoken agreement that was between us. Then the school decided it wanted to make everyone equals. They set a date and told everyone that they had to partner with someone they wouldn't normally associate with. If they tried to worm out of it they would be paired up with someone the teacher chose.

The first lunch after the announcement we walked into the lunch room and the popular kids were spread out over the whole length of the table. They were laughing and making jokes as though nothing had changed. Our group approached the table slowly and they all moved their stuff so that there was room for us. They were spaced to leave one seat open beside each of them.

After a quick bout of silent looks and hesitation we all spread out to take the seats left at the table. We didn't talk to them and they didn't talk to us, they just continued to laugh and talk around our group. When the bell rang they each smiled at whoever was beside them and told us they'd pick us up half an hour before the dance. The golden soft accent in my partner's voice was the only thing I was aware enough of to distinguish who my partner was. I sat numbly at the table watching the golden eyed group laughing together as they walked out the door.

After that we didn't talk to each other again and we returned to our normal seating arrangements. I brought a dress and shoes that were sure to break my ankles. I joined the cue of girls getting their hair done at the salon and stared at myself in the mirror waiting for the doorbell to ring.

I waited at the door and right on time there was a knock. My father said stern words and we swept outside to a car that would go too fast. When we arrived at the hall he swept me aside under the autumn leaves and whispered in my ear. 'I saw you tonight and knew that I was blind before. You are the one that I waited for. Be mine tonight and my heart is yours.'

I looked up into his honey eyes and saw the soul of Ares filled with passion. My fingers traced a scar above his eye and he shivered his lips parting in a quiet moan. I smiled and his fingers pulled me close, our lips meeting with the passion of lovers long separated. He touched me tenderly and set me down letting me regain my breath. His smile lit up the night and I leant into his embrace as he led us to the door and into the dance.

He led us in spirals across the floor twirling me until my eyes slid shut and my laughter bubbled free. His family twirled around us in movement too graceful for even the gods and I felt complete. There were drinks and talk and people laughed carefree and light headed until the music came to an end. He swept me out into the night pulling his jacket around my shoulders and leading me with utter confidence through the darkness.

At my door he paused pulling me against him and leaning us against the door as our lips explored each other's. I pressed into his arms and my hand reached behind us to open the door. Inside was quiet and still and I felt his smile in my hair as he took my hand and led me to the stairs. We quickly found my room and then he was holding me close to him as he lowered us to the bed. His hands slid down my sides and my dress was gone, my shoes forgotten on the floor. He paused in shame when my hands found his shirt buttons and I kissed every mark that dared make him question his perfection.

He shivered under me touching me so tenderly, love obvious in his eyes. His skin like ice against mine sending bolts of desire through me and then we were bare. His eyes glowed golden in the moonlight and his whispers of beautiful were heartbreakingly honest leaving me aching for his eyes to close. He was over me his eyes filled with our desire and hesitation until my body pulled him to me. I gasped in pain that flashed to pleasure as his lips moved carefully over sensitive skin and then he was Ares in all his glory. His perfect body moving over me sending bolts of hot pleasure searing through me, his lip caught between his teeth as he fought to concentrate.

My lips parted releasing cries and moans, his, gasps and pants as my body flew over a precipice almost pulling him with me. His struggle with control ended and we rolled so that I was over him leaving us both gasping as he was buried even deeper inside me and I took over the movement. He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw as he moaned in excruciating ecstasy following me over the precipice.

He pulled me to him holding me close as we both fought to breathe. The world spun around me as he nuzzled into my hair and as my breathing returned the world slid into focus. I smiled running my fingers softly over his cheek bones. 'My Ares.'

He grinned happily brushing hair away from my sweaty forehead. 'My Aphrodite.'

I slept relaxed against his chest with the blankets tucked around us and woke when the morning sun filtered through the window. I felt sure fingers running through my hair and smiled up at the gorgeous man I was wrapped around. He smiled back and I could see laughter in his eyes. 'Your father was in here earlier.'

I blushed and ducked my head into his chest again and he laughed quietly. I couldn't find it in me to be more bothered about my father. 'I pretended to be asleep and after he stopped swearing under his breath he left again.'

I curled myself around him a little tighter and felt a light kiss land on my head as strong arms wound around me. We lay together in bed all day laughing and talking. I couldn't say I was surprised when he sparkled in the sun light and I knew he didn't feel the need to explain. My father kept his distance though he was likely waiting with his gun. As night fell he was called home and he took me with him without looking back.

Now a hundred years on the inside of his wedding band reads Ares and mine Aphrodite. He promised me more then the affair the names recalled and I know he won't ever leave my side. We lay on our bed together tangled in white sheets touching softly and laughing as we sparkle in the light shining through the wall of windows. The wall behind us sports a double mirror and across the top is inscribed _Aphrodite and Ares were meant to be._


End file.
